


something else is supposed to happen

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Light Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн ненавидит навещать свою семью на Рождество. И не на Рождество тоже. По правде говоря, ему и дом Фила-то не особо нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something else is supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something else is supposed to happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480168) by [wrongbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongbed/pseuds/wrongbed). 



_**Сейчас** _

Уже середина ноября, и Фил, как самый взрослый и разумный в их доме, снимает искусственную паутину с кухонных шкафчиков.

\- Будешь должен мне за это, - говорит он, царапая наклейку паука. – Я попросил тебя убрать украшения с Хэллоуина еще две недели назад.

\- Прости, - отзывается Дэн, не особо внимательно слушая Фила. Последние десять минут он пытался найти надежный сайт, откуда можно скачать "Игру престолов", и теперь боится, что его компьютер все-таки подцепил вирус.

\- Ну, раз Хэллоуин закончился, то, наверно, уже пора задуматься и о планах на Рождество, - продолжает Фил. Он аккуратно тычет в бок тыкву у плиты и недовольно морщится. – Она сгнила. Просто отлично.

\- Прости, - повторяет Дэн, все еще не обращая внимания на парня.

\- Я подумал, что, возможно, в этом году мы должны съездить к тебе домой? Я чувствую себя немного виноватым из-за того, что так надолго похищаю тебя от твоей семьи.

\- Прости, - на автомате бормочет Дэн. – Подожди, что?

\- Я сказал, что, как мне кажется, в этом году мы должны поехать к твоей семье, - поясняет Фил. – На Рождество.

Дэн ставит загрузку на паузу, делает пометку в голове, что позже нужно проверить программное обеспечение на вирусы, и наконец, поднимает взгляд от ноутбука.

\- Разве твои родители больше не хотят нас видеть? – спрашивает он.

\- Нет, я уверен, что хотят, - отвечает Фил. – Но ты уже очень давно не ездил домой, поэтому я подумал, что это был бы отличный повод.

\- О, - хмыкает Дэн. – Ладно.

Он пытается придумать максимально правдивую ложь, после которой ни у кого не останется вопросов. Однако ему заранее известно, что у него мало шансов на удачу – с Филом такое не прокатит. Тогда его мозг начинает работать активнее в надежде найти самый выгодный вариант – не ложь точно, а просто способ избежать правды. Диверсия.

\- Я думаю, что мы должны поехать к тебе, - наконец подает голос Дэн, так и не придумав идеальный план. По крайней мере, он не врет. – Мне нравится твой дом, - продолжает он, и уже в этих словах присутствует капля лжи, потому что Дэну действительно не нравится ни один другой дом кроме их лондонской квартиры – единственное место в мире, где он чувствует себя комфортно. Но у Фила хорошая семья, а на праздники им все равно придется куда-то ехать. – Давай навестим твою семью, - завершает он.

\- А что тогда насчет твоей семьи? – интерсуется Фил.

\- А что с ней?

\- Дэн, - говорит Лестер, - ну же.

Дэн смотрит на Фила, выражение лица которого прочитать так же легко, как открытую книгу и просто… блять. Его поджатые губы, слегка наклоненная набок голова и прищуренные глаза – явные свидетели того, что он догадывается. Он догадывается о чем-то, что вообще не является его делом. О чем-то, чего он никогда не поймет.

Грудь Дэна неприятно сдавливает, и он дает себе секунду, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть.

\- Пожалуйста, - произносит он. Слова даются с трудом, челюсть каменеет, но взгляд мягкий и просящий. Дэн смотрит на Фила, замечает, как смягчается его лицо и понимает, что тот уступит. – Давай поедем к тебе.

Фил закусывает губу, не выглядя убежденным. Однако вслух он произносит:

\- Я позже позвоню маме. Напомни мне.

Дэн не напоминает. Фил в любом случае не забывает позвонить домой.

*

_**Тогда** _

Как только Дэн узнает, что поступил в университет, он сразу набирает Фила. Что совсем не удивительно.

\- Я поступил в Манчестер, - говорит Дэн. Его лицо краснеет, язык не слушается, и слова вылетают сами по себе, хотя он старается, он действительно старается успокоиться. И как обычно терпит неудачу. – Знаешь, мы теперь сможем чаще снимать совместные видео.

\- Да! О боже, это такие отличные новости, - отвечает Фил. И его голос звучит так радостно и искренне, что сердце Дэна начинает биться быстрее, потому что он полный придурок. 

\- Ага, я так волнуюсь, - все так же тараторит он. – Годовой перерыв заканчивается, и я наконец выберусь за пределы своей спальни.

Фил громко смеется в ответ, пока Дэн пытается выровнять дыхание, но улыбка все равно не сходит с его лица. Хотя это не важно, они разговаривают по телефону, и его в любом случае не видят.

\- Манчестер, - повторяет Фил. – Вау. Ты наверняка напуган тем, что покидаешь родной дом? 

\- Что? – ухмыляется Дэн. – Нет, конечно нет.

\- Брось, - уже серьезно произносит Фил. – Все тоскуют по дому, когда уезжают учиться.

\- Поверь мне, Фил. Я буду в порядке, - говорит Дэн. Он даже никогда не задумывался об этом, но почему-то уверен, что вряд ли столкнется с подобной проблемой. – К тому же я в последнее время уже и так практически поселился в Манчестере. 

Фил молчит несколько секунд, а потом смеясь, отвечает:

\- Тут ты прав.

На лице Дэна расползается счастливая улыбка. 

\- Итак, у меня есть несколько идей для видео.

*

_**Сейчас** _

Дэн в одном из рождественских свитеров Фила – на свой он пролил вино. Теперь как разумный взрослый человек он пьет только воду из бокала, принадлежащего семье Фила. И да, конечно, сейчас он в доме родителей Фила, потому что на дворе Рождество, и это то место, где обычно проходят его новогодние праздники.

\- Мне очень нравится этот орнамент, - говорит он, только чтобы поддержать вежливую беседу. – Это что, олень?

\- Да! – отвечает мама Фила, как всегда чрезмерно эмоционально и радостно, потому что она такой человек, потому что это отличительная черта всех членов семьи Лестеров. – Это Прэнсер!

\- О, ничего себе, - бормочет Дэн, вздрагивая от собственного голоса. – Это здорово. Прэнсер – олень высшего уровня, один из моих любимых. – Что, черт возьми, он несет?

Но мама Фила соглашается с ним. Спасибо, Господи.

\- Всегда так приятно видеть тебя здесь, Дэн, - говорит она. – Ты встречаешь с нами уже третье Рождество подряд?

\- Да, - смеется Дэн, - вроде бы да. Простите, что так часто мозолю вам глаза. Вы, должно быть, уже устали от меня.

\- Нет-нет, даже не думай извиняться! – быстро останавливает она его, и Дэн знает, что ее слова абсолютно искренние. – Просто я волнуюсь о твоей бедной маме. Ей наверняка не хватает тебя в эти рождественские праздники.

\- О, не переживайте, я часто езжу домой в течение года, - на автомате выдает Дэн, энергично кивая головой. – И Рождество не такое великое событие в моем доме. Мы не празднуем его с таким размахом, как вы. Я имею в виду ель, печенье, вино и все остальное.

Дэн улыбается, широко и очаровательно, надеясь, что она не заметит страха в его глазах. Он, к сожалению, самый худший лгун в мире.

\- Ох, ну хорошо. Я рада, что ты навещаешь родителей, - отвечает миссис Лестер, похлопывая его по плечу. – Знаешь, это очень грустно, когда дети покидают дом. 

\- Это точно, - произносит Дэн, внезапно испытывая огромное желание уехать отсюда. Или же выпить. – Говоря о вине. Пожалуй, я возьму себе еще бокальчик.

\- Конечно. И не забудь захватить печенья! Имбирные пряники лучше есть свеженькими.

\- Это точно, - повторяет Дэн. 

«Точно», - бормочет он, обходя кухню и направляясь в ванную. «Точно», - говорит он, с отвратительной жалостью смотря на себя в зеркало. 

\- Блять.

В течение минуты он трет лицо мокрыми руками, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. Ему нужно охладиться. Он просто пьян, вот и все. Он чувствует нарастающую внутри тревожность только из-за того, что пьян. Перебрал лишнего и облажался в светской беседе, дело только в этом. Он – Дэн Хауэлл, и для него это нормально.

Когда он сушит руки, то практически проклинает чересчур мягкое и пушистое полотенце. Оно могло бы быть немного грубее? Почему дом Лестеров такой идеальный? Дэн выходит из ванной, желая найти Фила.

\- Эй, - Фил ловит его за локоть и притягивает к себе. – Все хорошо? – он смахивает каплю воды с щеки Дэна.

\- Черт, вот дерьмо, да, я просто умывался, - отвечает Хауэлл. – Честно. Я немного не рассчитал с выпивкой, но определенно точно еще не дошел до стадии рыданий в ванной.

\- Сколько ты выпил?

\- Эм.

Щеки Дэна краснеют - ему явно не стоит привыкать решать свои проблемы с помощью алкоголя.

\- Хочешь выйти прогуляться? – спрашивает Фил. Семья Лестеров - как всегда слишком великодушна и добра.

\- Да, с удовольствием.

*

_**Тогда** _

Прощание с родителями проходит немного более эмоционально, чем ожидал Дэн, но маячащие впереди перспективы помогают справиться в течение первого дня. Знакомство со своими новыми соседями в общежитии (а дальше походы по пабам с теми же соседями) занимает все его свободное время в первую неделю в университете.

Но наступает вторая неделя, и да, это звучит смехотворно, но он действительно тоскует по дому. 

У него возникает шальная мысль позвонить родителям, но будильник показывает два часа ночи, и, скорее всего, ему просто никто не ответит. Тогда особо не думая, он набирает Фила, который должно быть тоже спит, однако трубку все равно поднимает.

\- Привет, - здоровается Дэн. – Как дела?

\- Все нормально, - как ни в чем не бывало, отвечает Фил. Точно спал. – Как жизнь?

\- О, знаешь, довольно неплохо. Только скучно.

Смех Фила звучит чуть хрипловато, он определенно еще не проснулся.

\- Эм, да, - продолжает Дэн. – Я просто хотел поздороваться, - его голос предательски вздрагивает на последних словах, и он понимает, что выдал себя с потрохами.

\- Вот дерьмо, что случилось? – тут же оживляется Фил. – Подожди, прости, я не это имел в виду.

\- Что? – не понимает Дэн.

\- Извини, я просто устал. Я имел в виду, ты не хочешь приехать ко мне?

\- Ты уверен? - вздыхает Дэн.

\- Да, конечно, приезжай.

\- Потому что, знаешь, если я помешаю тебе или нарушу твой график сна своим визитом, то тогда я лучше подожду до завтра.

\- Дэн, - перебивает его Фил, - приезжай.

\- Хорошо.

Когда Фил открывает дверь, Дэн в течение секунды делает вид, что с ним все круто, выдавливая из себя поддельную улыбку. Но когда он проходит в гостиную и падает на диван, пряча лицо в ладонях, подрагивающие плечи выдают его целиком.

И Фил знает, что делать. Он просто кладет руку на талию Дэна и притягивает его к себе, утыкается носом ему в шею, а другой рукой обнимает за плечо. Обниматься полусидя не очень удобно, но Фил чертов эксперт в этом.

\- Прости, - говорит Дэн, - я не знаю, что происходит.

\- Все нормально, - отзывается Фил, - переезды всегда даются тяжело.

И это звучит так просто. Переезды даются тяжело. Дэн благодарен ему до глубины души за такое идеальное оправдание. Потому что за всеми его переживаниями, очевидно, кроется что-то другое, что-то большее. Ноющая боль, поедающая изнутри не может быть вызвана лишь переездом. Но эй, это работает.

Дэн прекращает дрожать, но он не хочет, чтобы Фил его отпускал, поэтому он обхватывает ладонь парня и прижимается к нему всем телом.

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, - шепчет Дэн.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Фил.

*

_**Сейчас** _

На улице прохладно настолько, что при дыхании изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Щурясь, Дэн медленно и шумно выдыхает, наблюдая за тем, как струйки воздуха приобретают неопределенную форму и мутный цвет. Вокруг темно, и нет ни одного фонаря, но украшенные рождественскими огнями дома дают достаточно света.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Фил, отвлекая Дэна от его занимательного развлечения.

\- Ага, - отвечает Дэн. – Отрезвляюсь.

\- Холод тебе в этом поможет, - с видом знатока кивает Фил.

\- Это научный факт?

\- О, конечно. Тебе любой скажет, что молекулы холода замедляют молекулы спирта.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Ладно, - Дэн берет Фила за руку, - мы убедимся в правдивости твоей теории после того, как меня стошнит вон в тот куст.

\- Только не это!

\- Я шучу, Фил. Меня почти никогда не тошнит от выпитого.

Фил смотрит на него с недоверием.

\- Хорошо, - признается Дэн, - может, редко. Но прямо сейчас точно не тот случай.

Его живот громко и неодобрительно урчит. Фил хмыкает и склоняет голову на бок.

\- Да ты сегодня просто ходячая ложь, - его голос звучит спокойно, но даже в пьяном состоянии Дэн может различить в нем нотки твердости.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он.

\- Дэн, да ладно тебе. Ты только что сказал моей маме, что навещал своих родителей в этом году.

\- Так и есть.

Фил смотрит на него тем самым непоколебимым взглядом.

\- Ну, хорошо, я ездил к ним в прошлом году.

\- Это не одно и то же.

\- Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, - произносит Дэн и отпускает руку Фила, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком. – Мне все-таки нужно уединиться с этим кустом.

Фил лишь драматично вздыхает, но когда Дэн склоняется над ближайшим кустом, он гладит его по спине, как всегда нежно и ободряюще.

\- Ладно, - говорит он вслух.

Дэн не оборачивается, но он и так знает, что увидит в глазах Фила немое «мы все равно об этом поговорим». А пока он собирается воспользоваться любым шансом, чтобы отложить разговор, и если ему для этого придется вызвать рвоту искусственным путем, то что ж, он готов. В конце концов для чего еще нужны кусты.

*

_**Тогда** _

После первого семестра Дэн на Рождество едет домой. Естественно. Все студенты свои первые каникулы проводят с семьей, воссоединяются с друзьями в родном городе и размышляют о том, как изменились вещи. Это хорошая возможность отдохнуть пару недель от лекций и семинаров в кругу любимых. Это и есть Рождество.

Это его первый год вдали от родных. Дэн рад быть дома. Его брат переживает фазу непонимания и отчуждения, типичную для всех подростков, но все равно счастлив видеть Дэна. Родители наперебой говорят ему, как они соскучились, окружают заботой и любовью и заваливают кучей всевозможных вопросов. Он чувствует себя немного уязвимым, но разум говорит ему, что это нормально, что так и должно быть, что такое навязчивое внимание не всегда плохо. Стандартная родительская любовь. Так что его первый визит домой проходит терпимо. 

Дэн приезжает домой и на следующий год тоже. Он знает, что на этот раз все изменится. Он сам изменился. Дэн отчислился из университета, и да, это большой шаг. Но теперь его жизнь наполнена скорее приятным волнением относительно будущего, а не постоянными страхами и сомнениями, так что возможно, у него еще не все потеряно.

Но он соврет, если скажет, что чувствует себя спокойно. В первую очередь Дэн боится, что надежды, которые он возлагает на Ютуб, не оправдают себя. Во-вторых, он переживает, что его родственники воспримут новость об отчислении в штыки и не поймут его.

И конечно же, они не понимают. Никто не проявляет ни капли понимания.

Рождество оказывается полным провалом. Все кричат друг на друга. Люди пьют и говорят слова, которые не имеют в виду. Люди не пьют, но все равно говорят вещи, которые не должны говорить. Половину времени Дэна все игнорируют, другую половину пытаются промыть мозги. И просто блять.

На третий день Дэн запирается в своей комнате, плачет в подушку и снова чувствует себя четырнадцатилетним. Он спрашивает, стоило ли оно того. Он спрашивает, что заставляет его возвращаться сюда. 

*

_**Сейчас** _

Дэн просыпается в комнате Фила, на нем больше нет рождественского свитера. Хороший знак. Фил все еще спит, что странно, ведь это Дэн всегда был рекордсменом по сну - однажды он проспал до пяти часов вечера. Но, может быть, это как раз те самые долгожданные перемены. Значит, Дэн все-таки человек, а не постоянно спящий гном, а это не может не радовать. Факт странный, но все же приятный.

Дэн встает с кровати как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не шуметь сильно. Он накидывает на плечи рубашку и направляется на кухню, собираясь позавтракать хлопьями под очередное аниме. И только потом осознает, что он, конечно же, не в их квартире. И если пробуждение в десять часов утра для него и Фила является настоящим подвигом, то настоящих взрослых этим точно не впечатлишь. На кухне родительского дома Фила его встречают, естественно, родители Фила.

\- Ох, Дэн! Добро пожаловать в мир живых! Не ожидали увидеть тебя так рано, - приветствует его миссис Лестер.

Инстинктивно Дэну хочется ответить что-нибудь грубое. Он не привык взаимодействовать с родителями Фила без самого Фила. Если уж на то пошло, то он не совсем уверен, как нужно вести себя с родителями в принципе. Фил общается со своей семьей совершенно по-другому, не так, как Дэн. И это странно. Словно это какой-то супер навык, которым Дэн никогда не овладеет.

\- Доброе утро, - выбирает он самый безопасный вариант. – Вы не против, если я сделаю себе хлопьев?

\- Конечно! – отвечает мама Фила. – Давай я сама все приготовлю.

\- Нет, - обрывает ее Дэн слишком резко. – Я могу сам, не беспокойтесь.

И прежде, чем миссис Лестер успевает ответить ему очередной вежливой фразой, он проходит к шкафу и не глядя, берет с полки пачку с самыми сладкими хлопьями. 

\- Хороший выбор, - говорит папа Фила, отрывая взгляд от телевизора. – Приятно видеть хоть кого-то, кто не помешан на здоровье, как некоторые, - он указывает в сторону своей жены, за что получает мягкий хлопок по руке.

\- Ага, точно, - говорит Дэн. – Нахожусь на правильном пути к диабету в тридцать.

Следующие пару секунд, наполненные страхом, Дэн пытается вспомнить, нет ли у папы Фила диабета и должен ли он как-то обыграть свою глупую шутку. Но потом оба родителя начинают смеяться, и Дэн облегченно выдыхает.

\- Ты такой забавный, - говорит мама Фила.

\- Спасибо, - ляпает Дэн совершенно невпопад.

\- Правда, ты такой замечательный мальчик, мы действительно рады видеть тебя у нас, - произносит миссис Лестер. – Не так ли, дорогой?

Папа Фила согласно кивает.

\- Спасибо, - повторяет Дэн, выдавливая из себя слабую улыбку и до сих пор неуверенный, правильно ли он себя ведет.

\- И мы очень надеемся, что ты чувствуешь себя здесь, как дома, - добавляет она.

Ох.

В ее голосе есть лишь легкий намек на жалость. Совсем незаметный. Но он слышит его так отчетливо, словно ему прошептали прямо на ухо, и блять. Дэн знает, что она не имеет в виду ничего такого и даже не догадывается, что затронула ту самую тему. Потому что это он здесь неуклюжий ребенок, проживающий отдельно от своей семьи. Пьет много вина и ест сладкие хлопья на завтрак. Наверняка мама Фила считает, что может помочь ему. Думает, что в ее силах окружить его родительской заботой и заставить его чувствовать себя счастливым в их доме.

\- Конечно, - безэмоционально произносит Дэн. У него уже давно пропал аппетит, так что он отправляет в рот ложку за ложкой скорее просто по инерции. Мозг безотрывно подкидывает одну мысль ужасней другой, и он понимает, что пора уходить. – Я в ванную, мне нужно почистить зубы.

Он оставляет тарелку из-под хлопьев прямо на столе, что по всем нормам приличия считается невежливым. Но ему просто необходимо как можно скорее покинуть кухню, пока он не взболтнул ничего лишнего.

Фил уже проснулся и сидит на кровати, когда Дэн возвращается в спальню.

\- Эй, - подает голос Дэн. – Когда мы уезжаем?

\- И тебе тоже доброго утра, - отвечает Фил, потягиваясь.

\- Прости, - Дэн склоняет голову набок.

\- Брось, сейчас Рождество, не будь таким ворчливым.

\- Я не ворчливый.

Фил лишь смеется, отчего Дэн непроизвольно вздрагивает.

\- У тебя похмелье? – спрашивает Лестер.

\- Да, в какой-то степени, - ненадолго задумывается Дэн прежде, чем ответить.

\- Страдающий похмельем и ворчливый, мне повезло, - издевательски напевает Фил.

\- Да, хорошо-хорошо, когда мое похмельное и ворчливое тело собирается вернуться в город?

\- Что?

\- Когда у нас поезд? – Дэн остается невозмутимым.

\- Оу, вечером. В шесть, кажется.

\- Черт.

Фил обхватывает запястья Дэна и притягивает его, усаживая на кровать рядом с собой.

\- Почему твое тело должно так срочно уехать? – спрашивает Фил и кладет голову на плечо парню. Как всегда, мастер объятий собственной персоной.

\- Я опозорился перед твоими родителями. Не вымыл тарелку из-под хлопьев.

\- Ничего себе, да ты по полной облажался.

\- Я знаю.

\- А что ты сделал на самом деле?

Дэн стонет.

\- Я не знаю. Просто существую, наверно. Делаю то, что делаю. Постоянно все порчу.

\- Ты ничего не портишь, - Фил лениво пропускает пальцы через волосы Дэна. – Я уверен, что все прекрасно. Просто ты снова много думаешь.

\- Да, - вздыхает Хауэлл. – Наверно.

Он действительно хочет уехать. Ему мало уйти из кухни, он должен выбраться из этого города. Но он в доме родителей Фила, в конце концов это была его идея приехать сюда; он выбрал лучший для себя вариант. Важно проводить время с семьей. Даже если это ужасно неловко, пугающе и заставляет Дэна рвать на себе волосы. И хорошо, возможно, для него это не имеет уж такого большого значения. Но это важно для Фила. А Фил важен для него. Тьфу, черт.

\- Могу я вздремнуть? – спрашивает Дэн. – Ты как раз пообщаешься с родителями, пока я выпаду из реальности на пару часов.

Фил улыбается, и Дэн не знает, почему его улыбка выглядит такой печальной.

\- Конечно. Разбудить тебя к ланчу?

\- Лучше сразу к обеду.

Фил одаривает его тем самым взглядом, но возможно мешки под глазами Дэна сегодня больше, чем обычно, поэтому он делает вид, что все в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - отдыхай. Я где-то слышал, что молекулы сна замедляют молекулы алкоголя.

\- Фил, - тянет Дэн, но все равно улыбается и целует Фила в щеку перед тем, как тот выходит из комнаты.

*

_**Тогда** _

Дэн возвращается в Манчестер и обещает себе, что он не будет плакать - он не будет думать о своей семье - он вообще ни о чем не будет думать. Он твердо намерен это обещание сдержать. Просто отвлечет себя чем-нибудь, к счастью, до следующего декабря еще целая вечность, а в интернете есть достаточно всякого дерьма, чтобы занять голову. Замечательный план. Супер эффективный.

Но потом с праздников возвращается Фил.

\- Как прошло Рождество? – спрашивает он, спотыкаясь в коридоре, у него красные щеки и огромная улыбка. Стандартный набор под название «Счастливые каникулы». – Как родные?

\- Прекрасно, - спокойно отвечает Дэн. – Как у тебя все прошло?

\- Нереально круто! Я съел столько мясных пирогов, что чуть не лопнул. И даже привез немного с собой.

\- Здорово, - говорит Дэн только потому, что ему нужно что-то сказать.

\- Я должен показать тебе все подарки, которые получил, они такие странные! – продолжает тараторить Фил, склоняясь над чемоданом. – Думаю, сниму об этом видео.

\- Здорово, - повторяет Дэн, но на этот раз его голос бессознательно вздрагивает. – Я рад, что ты хорошо провел время.

Фил поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Что-то не так?

Дэн успевает остановить себя прежде, чем снова начнёт грубить.

\- Нет. Извини, просто чувствую себя немного странно. Построждественский синдром, понимаешь?

\- Да, конечно, - слегка улыбается Фил. – Печально, когда заканчивается столь волшебный сезон.

\- Ага, - бормочет Дэн. Волшебнее просто некуда.

Фил уходит в свою комнату, чтобы разобрать вещи, Дэн растягивается на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, и на этом их "праздничный" разговор окончен.

Но позже тем же вечером они смотрят телевизор, по которому до сих крутят рекламу рождественских скидок. На следующий день они идут в Старбакс и естественно заказывают рождественские напитки. Улицы по-прежнему украшены праздничными огнями, елями и туристами, которые в большинстве своем представляют собой семьи. Так что довольно сложно игнорировать дух праздника и семейную атмосферу, что витают в воздухе буквально везде.

Таким образом, двадцать девятого декабря они снова лежат на диване, когда Дэн нервно ерзает на месте.

\- Эм, Фил, - начинает он, не отрывая взгляда от своего ноутбука. – Можно мне в следующем году поехать к тебе? На праздники, я имею в виду.

Он не двигается, боится поднять голову и увидеть то, что написано в глазах Фила.

\- Конечно, - доносится до него голос Лестера. – Без проблем, я уверен, мои родители будут рады твоему приезду.

*

_**Сейчас** _

\- Значит, в следующем году на Рождество мы поедем к тебе?

Их поезд мчит по сельской местности. Дэну всегда нравились поезда, по большей части потому, что он легко засыпал на время дороги, и это было чудесно. Из окна обычно открывался прекрасный вид, а серое небо затягивало тучами, но это не омрачало настроения, а наоборот, дарило желанную прохладу. Но лучше всего в поездах было то, что никто на тебя не давил. Просто несколько часов наедине с собой, подальше от остального мира.

Поезда – это не место для напряженных неприятных разговоров. Дэну это нравится.

Но Фил собирается разрушить все его "поездные" традиции.

\- Эм, нет, - говорит Дэн. – Мы точно не поедем ко мне.

\- То есть ты хочешь снова провести праздники у меня? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Да, конечно.

\- Да брось, Дэн, - вздыхает Фил. – Ты был несчастлив в доме моих родителей.

\- Не был.

\- Ты семь часов притворялся спящим.

\- Я устал.

\- Дэн, - стонет Фил.

\- Это правда! – технически он не врет. Он всегда уставший.

\- Дэн, - повторяет Лестер, - Я просто… я просто хочу понять, в чем твоя проблема с твоей семьей. А заодно и с моей тоже.

\- С твоей семьей все прекрасно, Фил.

Фил вздыхает снова.

\- Хорошо, тогда что насчет твоей семьи?

\- С моей семьей, - говорит Дэн, замирая на несколько секунд, - с моей семьей тоже все прекрасно.

\- Дэн, - повторяет Фил в третий чертов раз. – Я не знаю, какие эмоции ты прячешь внутри себя, но я уверен, что это не очень хорошо для тебя.

\- Вау, спасибо за твое профессиональное мнение, Фил.

\- Это несправедливо, Дэн. Ну же, я серьезно. Семья важна. Чувства важны.

\- Мы не будем говорить об этом сейчас, - прерывает его Дэн.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, - Дэн наклоняется вперед, - это разговор не для чертового поезда, - он шепчет слово «чертового», поскольку через пару рядов от них сидит маленький ребенок.

\- Ладно. И когда мы об этом поговорим?

\- Я не знаю. Может быть, когда вернемся домой.

\- Нет, - упрямо произносит Фил. – Мы больше не можем откладывать разговор. Выходим на следующей станции.

\- Фил, у нас билеты. Мы не можем выйти там, где захотим.

\- Купим новые билеты, - Фил настроен решительно. – Мы выходим из поезда и разговариваем, Дэн.

Хауэлл закатывает глаза, слишком хорошо зная этот тон голоса Фила, которому бесполезно перечить. Ему хочется начать спорить, возражать, упираться, но он так устал и так слаб, что решает держать рот на замке.

\- За билеты платишь ты, - с раздраженным видом говорит он.

\- Естественно, - Фил тоже слишком хорошо знает Дэна.

В течение следующих пяти минут они едут в тишине. Дэн пытается отвлечься на пейзаж за окном и притвориться, что сейчас он где-нибудь в другом месте, но страх перед маячащим Очень Серьезным Разговором засел в нем слишком глубоко, чтобы иметь возможность его отогнать.

Наконец поезд тормозит на станции. Фил немедленно встает, а Дэн неохотно плетется за ним. Они берут свой багаж, но чемодан Дэна падает прямо ему на ногу; он уже открывает рот, чтобы начать жаловаться, но потом передумывает.

\- Итак, - говорит Фил, когда поезд остается за их спинами.

Они оказываются на какой-то случайной станции, которая совершенно точно не является Лондоном. Вокруг не так уж и много людей, но Дэн старается отойти как можно дальше от небольшой группы пассажиров. Он по-прежнему не настроен на разговор, но если ему все-таки суждено быть, то пусть это случится хотя бы не на публике.

\- Ладно, - прочищает горло Дэн, - о чем ты хотел поговорить?

\- О твоей семье, - произносит Фил.

Дэн закатывает глаза.

\- Что с ней не так?

Фил выжидает короткую вежливую паузу, и отвечает как можно спокойнее.

\- Почему тебе не нравится ездить домой?

\- Просто не нравится.

\- Дэн.

\- Послушай, - Дэн сжимает ручку чемодана чуть крепче. – Я знаю, что ты не поймешь меня, потому что твоя семья идеальная и у вас всегда все хорошо, но моя семья мне не нравится. Так же, как и я не нравлюсь им. Так что скажи мне, зачем я буду проводить время с родными, если между нами есть только бесконечное напряжение и неприязнь?

\- В моей семье не всегда все хорошо, - не соглашается Лестер.

\- Замолчи, Фил. Ты знаешь, что я прав.

\- Ну, хорошо, может быть. Но я уверен, что и у вас все не так плохо. Возможно, тебе просто нужно…

\- Фил, - Дэн чувствует острое желание рвать на голове волосы и кричать во все легкие. Но вместо этого он берет себя в руки и говорит медленно и осторожно: – Это не то, что можно изменить. Так было всю мою жизнь и так будет дальше. И это нормально. Я просто не хочу иметь с ними дело. Ты понимаешь?

\- Нет, - Фил поджимает губы.

Дэн обреченно выдыхает.

\- Чего именно ты не понимаешь?

\- Я не понимаю, как мы собираемся завести свою собственную семью, если ты ненавидишь само это понятие.

Не ожидая, что разговор пойдет в таком направлении, Дэн хмурит брови. Но эй, ему все равно есть, что сказать.

\- Нет, Фил, услышь меня, пожалуйста. Я не ненавижу понятие семьи в целом, я ненавижу только свою семью. Это разные вещи.

\- Хорошо, Дэн, но у тебя есть только одна семья, и твое отношение к ней очень показательное.

\- Что это, блять, значит? – Дэн повышает голос, но причина этого не злость, а приближающаяся истерика. – Я имею право ненавидеть свою несчастную семью. Это еще ни о чем не говорит.

\- Ладно, но почему ты так уверен? Откуда ты знаешь, что наши дети не будут ненавидеть нас так же, как ты ненавидишь своих родителей?

Дэн набирает полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Он буквально видит, как Фил сомневается в нем и, возможно, винит в том, чего еще даже не произошло. Но Дэн не облажается; он не позволит всякому дерьму случиться в их жизни.

\- Мы будем хорошими родителями, Фил, - его губы едва двигаются, а слова звучат резко. – Это то, что я точно знаю.

\- Серьезно? – в голосе Фила как будто слышится вызов, но Дэн не уверен.

\- Фил, - снова начинает Хауэлл, чувствуя, как краснеет его лицо от волнения. – Мы, блять, будем самыми лучшими родителями на свете. Все будет идеально. Никаких недоговоренностей или травм, потому что я разгребу все свое дерьмо. Я буду посещать столько психотерапевтов, сколько потребуется. Наша семья будет удивительной, Фил. Надо же… какая игра слов. Но я серьезно. У нас будет замечательная семья.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Да, - не раздумывая, отвечает Дэн. Ветер дует прямо в лицо, поэтому он вытирает повлажневшие глаза. - Я уверен.

\- Ладно.

Дэн удивленно моргает.

\- Что значит «ладно»?

\- Это значит, - отвечает Фил, - что если ты действительно собираешься сделать то, о чем говоришь, и если ты чувствуешь себя хорошо с тем, как обстоят дела, то тогда я тоже спокоен.

\- Оу.

\- Теперь можем вернуться на поезд, - подытоживает Фил.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Дэн, но не двигается с места. – То есть не то чтобы я хорошо себя чувствую из-за всего этого… просто, знаешь, немного странно иметь такие напряженные отношения. Ну, со своей семьей.

\- Да?

\- Ага, - шепчет Хауэлл. – Я имею в виду, я бы хотел, чтобы все было лучше. Но это тяжело.

\- Дэн.

\- Очень тяжело, - и что-то в нем надламывается именно в этот момент. Он больше не в силах сдерживать себя и плачет прямо посреди вокзальной площади, потому что он полный неудачник. Фил протягивает к нему руки и крепко обнимает, поскольку он полная противоположность Дэна – он добрый и эмоционально стабилен.

Дэн рыдает на плече своего парня, а в воздухе до сих пор витает рождественский дух, так что возможно, все не так уж и плохо.

*

_**Позже** _

Сейчас середина ноября, Дэн и Фил убираются в квартире, снимая хэллоуинские украшения. Фил занят кухонными шкафами, а Дэн протирает столешницу. Работа в команде.

\- Проклятье, Фил, - жалуется Дэн, кое-как удерживая в руках очередную тяжеленную тыкву. – Зачем нужно было покупать столько тыкв? 

\- Для праздничного настроения! – оправдывается Фил.

*

Уже начало декабря, и Дэн с Филом достают из кладовки искусственную ель. Дэн ломает три лампочки на гирлянде и обвиняет во всем Фила. Но он смягчается, когда Фил проявляет свои нереальные способности и устраняет проблему. Ель смотрится просто потрясающе даже без недостающих лампочек.

*

Наступает середина декабря, и Фил едет навестить свою семью. Родители окружают его сверхзаботой, кормят до предела и спрашивают о Дэне. Фил объясняет, что Дэн на пару дней уехал проведать друзей в Манчестере. Они постоянно списываются в Твиттере. Фил возвращается с домашними имбирными пряниками.

*

Время Рождества, Дэн и Фил находятся в своей лондонской квартире. Они наряжаются в праздничные свитера и разворачивают подарки. Дэн покупает много всякой ерунды для Фила, настолько странной, что его самого уже вряд ли что может удивить. Но он полностью обескуражен, когда открывает свой подарок, а там оказывается новенький Тонберри (у него был такой раньше, но он потерял его в этом году).

\- Ты что, плачешь? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Заткнись, - всхлипывает Дэн, - сейчас Рождество.

\- Я надеялся, это будет первое Рождество, когда ты не будешь плакать.

Дэн игриво пихает Фила в грудь.

\- Это другой вид слез, идиот.

А потом они оба смеются, хотя Дэн все еще плачет. Это их Рождество. Это их дом. Это их семья.


End file.
